


Nezumi was too late

by vampire_lovers_bite



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_lovers_bite/pseuds/vampire_lovers_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi left Shion promising to return someday but when he shows up he finds Karan's old being run by Karan and.... Dog Keeper, but where's Shion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nezumi was too late

Nezumi hadn't been to No. 6 since they destoryed the walls several years ago, the twenty six year old male easily slips inside the city and sets down the two mice he had kept with him over the years. They scattered already knowing their job, to find Hamlet or Shion, he had left Hamlet in Shion's hands knowing that Shion would take care of him. He walks through the town, looking around as he walked until he hears a squeak from one of his mice. He turns his head to see Shion's mother's bakery, he picks up his black mouse and walks into the store. The bell chimes as he walks inside, Nezumi is taken back when he sees Dog Keeper cleaning the floor. Her hair is tied back in a messy ponytail and she looks more civil from the last time he saw her, she looks up and is also taken back. Nezumi knows he looks older but he had kept his hair style the same as well as his clothes, Dog Keeper calls over her shoulder to an older woman and he's taken back when he sees Karan for the first time.  
She looks like an older and female version of Shion, she smiles when she sees Nezumi.  
"Hello sir, how can I help you?"  
"I'm Nezumi, a friend of Shion's, is he here?" He asks.  
The look of Karan and Dog Keeper's face change instantly, they go from being happy to a different sadder emotion.  
"Dog Keeper, would you show him?' Karan asks, her voice cracking,  
Dog Keeper nods and walks over to Nezumi, motioning him to follow her as she leaves the shop. He follows her silently, neither of them speak as she leads him to what looks like a cementary. He stops short when he hears squeaking from two of his mice, he looks at his black mouse as he runs down his sleeve. He follows the mouse until he sees his brown mouse and Hamlet, his former white mouse in front of a grave. Nezumi's heart freezes in his chest as he sees the name on the grave. Shion... Shion.... No...  
He runs to the grave and falls to his knees in front of the grave, he gently touches the stone and he feel tears well up in his eyes as he looks at Dog Keeper. She looks at her feet before she sits beside him and touches his shoulder.  
"Soldiers tried to kill the kid he saved, he blocked the kid when the soldier shot his gun"  
He covers his face with his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. Only one thought runs through his mind, he was too late....


End file.
